The disclosures herein relate generally to information processing systems, and more particularly to a method and system for translating a digital version of a mass-produced printed paper.
Newspapers, magazines, trade journals, and other periodicals and mass-produced printed papers have existed in various forms for several hundred years. Many consumers consider such papers to be highly credible, entertaining and/or efficient sources of information. In contrast, many consumers may view the appearance of an Internet site (“website”) as being less appealing and more cumbersome to navigate.
Publishers of mass-produced printed papers have encountered declining readership and increasing production costs. In response, many of these publishers have established respective websites to display some, but often not all, of the printed content of their papers. Nevertheless, many of these websites have failed to generate adequate revenue to support themselves. One reason could be that many consumers may view the appearance of such a website as being less appealing than the mass-produced printed paper itself and more cumbersome to navigate.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a method and system for translating a digital version of a mass-produced printed paper, in which consumers may view the appearance of a digital version as being at least as appealing as the mass-produced printed paper itself and less cumbersome to navigate.